


tied up

by lewd_conniptions



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewd_conniptions/pseuds/lewd_conniptions
Summary: A Nidalee/Reader fic where you get down and dirty with Nidalee.





	tied up

You grab Nidalee’s soft hair and push her head down. You’re sitting at your desk, trying to hide the girl under there. No one was supposed to be around now so there wasn’t much of a chance of someone walking in, but you left the door unlocked intentionally to test Nidalee if someone does walk in. She tended to be a loud one and you always liked it when you were completely in control of her. Nidalee puts her mouth shakily on your zip and slowly pulls it down with her teeth.

 

Earlier, she asked if she could do something kinky with you, but it was up to you. She doesn’t normally leave the decisions up to you so it was pretty exciting. She’s a strong, controlling person in general but leaving her begging and helpless was incredibly fun. You decided you wanted her to be handcuffed and sucking your cock under your desk, maybe someone could walk in. Collaring her too made it easier to grab her and push her onto your dick. Making her dress up like a slut was one of your favourite past times, humiliating her until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

You pull your cock out of your pants, already hard. Stroking the length a few times, you grab the lead on Nidalee’s collar and slowly pull her towards your cock. Her hands strain against the handcuffs holding her hands in place behind her back, legs spread wide open.  
You open her mouth with your thumb and ask, “Are you gonna be a good girl?” A rhetoric question; she’s never a good girl. She likes it when you discipline her.  
You slide your thumb onto her tongue, making your thumb wet. She nods slowly, eyes already looking vacant.

“You have to be quiet or someone will find us. And if someone finds us, I’ll punish you. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”  
In case she decided to be bad, you brought along your favourite paddle - when you spanked her it made her ass so shiny and red and her pussy looked even more inviting with a raw ass.  
Nidalee moaned and closed her eyes. She was wearing just a tiny skirt, not even covering her ass and her feet were forcibly tied apart with a bar, meaning she couldn’t move.  
“It’s so big...I don’t know if I can take all of you in my mouth,” she whined. You laugh, stroking her hair. She kept shifting, trying to get pressure onto her wet pussy but failing miserably, just meeting the open air.  
“Such a stupid slut. You’re not getting anything from me.”

Nidalee started sucking your thumb, moaning as she held eye contact whilst forcing your thumb down her throat. Taking that as affirmation, you force her head onto your hard cock and wait for her to take your length into her mouth. Her plush wet lips envelop your sensitive cock head, warm and tight and you moan loudly. Pulling her up and down with your hold on her lead, you thrust into the hot slickness of her mouth, making your dick even harder.

Every slide felt amazing, the cougar’s mouth so hot and tight. She loved sucking cock and her mouth looked made to suck cock. She swirled her tongue around the tip, moving her head up and down to suck and lick around the head and it drove you crazy. She alternated between slow, torturous licks and fast, fleeting licks making your dick feel like heaven. Nidalee left the head of the cock to lave wet kisses down the length, licking around and under the head.

She licked stripes from the top to down just above where your balls are, covering your whole cock in her saliva. Her sensitive nipples brushed against your knees as she bobbed her head up and down your cock. Nidalee looked up at you with your cock in her mouth and started softly moaning as her nipples began to harden, brushing the sensitive nubs against your knees again and again. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried so hard to get anything to touch her aching pussy but there was nothing to stimulate her. 

You grab her neck hard and take her away from your leaking cock.  
“I didn’t say you could feel good, did I? Your body is mine to use how I please and I didn’t give you permission to do that.”  
“No- I’m sorry,” she said, gasping for air as you put more force onto her throat.  
“No what?” You squeeze her throat tighter and she started to thrust her hips mindlessly in the air.

“No, sir, sorry, sir- ahn, ah,” she squealed. Her skirt was rising up from her pathetic thrusting and you could see her pussy wet with desire dripping down her soft thighs. You had plans to fuck her violently, but the dream could wait for later. You were teaching her a lesson now.  
“I’m gonna fuck your throat now and you better be quiet, my door is unlocked. Slut.”  
Grabbing her head, you keep her mouth stretched open with your thumb and slide your cock into it full hilt. Pulling her leash, you force her to look into your eyes whilst you slam your cock in and out of her wet mouth. In, out, in, out. God, it felt so good.  
Nidalee was making choking noises, not having enough air to breathe so you loosen the lead to then grab onto her ponytail.  
She liked it when you pulled her hair and fucked her. If she’s good, you might consider eating out her dripping cunt but fucking it sounds better anyway. 

“You’re a dirty slut, aren’t you? Taking my cock so well- you love it when I just use you like a set of holes. Mmm, look at you.”  
The pleasure builds and your cock is so hard you can’t take it anymore.  
Grabbing her ponytail, you still her and pull out. She rests her head on your thigh and pants softly.  
“God, you’re so dirty. You want my dick so much.”  
“Y-yes sir. Please, sir.”  
You can hear her hands straining against her handcuffs again, struggling be quiet and wanting to be fucked.

You smear your cock all over her face, pre cum sliding across her lips and her flushed cheeks. Smacking your dick on her face, she licks whatever bit she can and she looks like a desperate puppy, lapping at any part of your cock she can get at. Her heavily lidded eyes stare into yours as she frantically puts her mouth all over your dick.  
“I can’t come like this, pet. You know it’s all about me - do it properly. If you’re a good girl I’ll think about pressing my foot near your pussy so you can hump on it like the desperate slut you are.”

Nidalee so eagerly sat up she smacked her head on the desk as she threw herself forward to swallow your dick, moaning and sighing. The velvety smoothness of the inside of her throat engulfed your dick and it felt so good - she was so good at this.

You decide to get her a bit of relief so you grab her tit and ghost your hand over her nipple. Nidalee jerked hard, a loud breath coming from her nose whilst she looks up at you begging. You withdraw your hand just to see her reaction and she starts to make a noise so you force her head down your cock and start facefucking her again. The sound of her choking on your dick makes you impossibly hard, so good, so warm. Her saliva is everywhere, Nidalee’s face covered in your precum.

“You’re such a good pet, I want to fuck you now, mmhm, good girl,” you chant as her plump lips slide up and down your cock. You pull her off your length, panting and grab her lead.  
“Come here, turn around, I need to fuck you.”


End file.
